


In My Daughter's Eyes

by XxDaughterOfTheNilexX



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Sol Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX/pseuds/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX
Summary: So, back before he was turned, Carlisle had a daughter, whom he had left behind after his change. Who is she? Or rather, what is she? What became of her? Will he ever find her again? And how does she help when they find witnesses against the Volturi? Well, come and read to find out!





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**1663:**

A little girl, 6 years old, runs into her daddy's arms. Her daddy picks her up and carries her to her room. It was easy to see she was a daddy's girl. Her daddy tucks the little girl in bed and reads her a fairytale. "Good night baby girl." He said, as he hugged and kissed her goodnight, for the last time unknown to the both of them. "I love you honey." He said.

"Love you too papa." The little girl said her last words ever to her father. Her mommy came in and kissed her goodnight after her daddy left for a mission for his father who was also a pastor.

"Goodnight mama." The little girl said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Her mother said, walking out of her daughter's room. The next morning, the little girl screamed and cried when she learned her father was presumed dead. She didn't know what that meant; all she knew was that her daddy was never coming home again.

* * *

 

_**-5 years later-** _

* * *

 

**1668:**

When that same little girl was 11 years old, her mother was very sick with cancer. Her mother's maid came to get her when it was time. "Darling, it's time; your mother is on her deathbed."

The little girl nodded. "Coming." She said, her blond curls bounced against her back and her deep blue eyes showed sorrow. Today, she had on a sea-blue dress with silver sequence.

She followed the maid down the stairs and down another hallway with her own maid behind her. When the little girl arrived, her mother patted the bed beside her, her hair was matted and she had bruised bags under her eyes, but she was happy to see her daughter, she wanted her daughter to lay with her one last time. "Hi sweetheart." She said, as her daughter carefully lay beside her. Her mother ran her fingers through the little girl's hair "You are looking like your father more and more each day" She said. The little girl knew that she looked like her father, as she had been told many time, she nodded.

"Listen baby, be good for your grandfather, he'll take care of you from now own. Remember, I love you." She whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Yes mama." The little girl said. "I love you too." She stood back up, she really wanted to cry, but she felt as if she had to be strong. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Your father wanted me to give you this when I felt that you were old enough to have it." She said, handing her daughter a golden locket with a Cross on it. The little girl opened it. One side had a portrait of her and her father and the other of her and her mother. One of the maids clasped it to her neck. She was also given two letters; one from her father and the other from her mother.

The little girl's mother died an hour later, that's when she let it all out. She couldn't stop crying. Her mother's maid picked her up and held her as she sent the little girl's maid out to fetch the girl's grandfather. The maid carried the little girl into the living room. The girl's maid soon arrived with the grandfather and a mortician behind him. The grandfather attempted to calm his granddaughter down, but it did him no good, she hadn't cried this much since her daddy died, all they could do, well, all her maid could do was hold her until she finally calmed down enough for the doctor to check on her and got her to eat.

The next day was the funeral. She woke up and her maid got her fed and helped her dressed in a formal black and white dress and piled part of her hair on her head and let the rest of the curls rest on her back.

After the funeral, he told her she could visit her mother (and her fathers, even though there was no body) grave whenever she felt she needed to, just to let him know, or one of the maids more than likely.

That little girl was me, and my name is Carlie Elizabeth Cullen, this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

I was born on May 19th, 1659 to Carlisle and Margaret Cullen. My full name was Caroline Elizabeth Cullen, but since I was a baby, they nicknamed me Carlie, and it has stuck ever since, and that's the name I primarily go by, though don't get me wrong, I do love Caroline, it's just that I don't use it often.

My father disappeared when I was 6 years old and my mother died when I was 11, so I was sent to live with my grandfather until I "died" when I was 19, of the bubonic plague, aka, the black death. I'm still not sure how I contracted it, but there were always a few bouts of it every now and then, and I was a nurse, so I knew that's how I got it.

The only thing is, I'm not like other vampires. For one thing, I'm a different species of vampire all together. I am what one would call a Sol Vampire, or a reversed vampire. Instead of human or animal blood, sol vampires like me feed off of chlorophyll, which is plant blood.

We're much different than your average vampire. We blend in more easily with humans and we didn't 'sparkle' in the sun. In fact, the sun gives us strength, we thrive in it. While we had all of the strength and speed of a regular vampire, the sun makes us stronger. We could also consume human food and sleep as well. And our eyes weren't red nor gold or even black. We primarily had the same eyes from when we were human. In this case, I kept my blue eyes.

Some vampires may be wondering why they've never heard of us before. Well, that answer is easy. We're a rare bunch. The only way to become a sol vampire is to be bitten by a certain plant or injected with the mucilage of the plant, and one must be on the brink of death for the transformation to even work.

Lost in thought, just lying in my bed, I happened to glance over at my clock and I jumped out of bed, getting tangled up in the blankets and I successfully fell flat on the floor. "Holy crap." I was going to be late for work if I didn't start getting ready.

I pulled on my royal blue scrubs on and then my lavender stethoscope around my neck and clipped on my name tag, which they had opted to put 'Carlie E. Cullen', which was held by a yellow and black daisy stretch holder. I put my socks and shoes on and stuck my curly blonde hair into a messy bun and threw everything I needed into my grey and silver medical/nurse bag.

"Come on Amelia! We have to go." I called and she rushed down the stairs behind me.

"Shoot, I can't believe that we both didn't notice the time." Amelia said, tying her hair back into a ponytail as we rushed out the front door into the misty morning air, a clear indication that it was going to rain as it normally did around here.

We got to the hospital in the nick of time, and we headed straight for the locker room. Amelia wasn't a RN like I was, rather, she was an ambulance driver for the hospital, and most days, we went in at the same time, but we always normally went home at different times.

"I gotta go Carlie, but I'll see you back at the house sometime later."

I nodded. "Alright, see you."

I hooked my royal blue belt loop organizer onto my scrub pants that carried my black daisy utility scissors, yellow penlight, purple forceps, bandage scissors, trauma sheers and hemostat along with a dry ease marker and a sharpie. My pager was clipped to my other side; my cellphone went into my side pants pocket.

The first half of the day ran by pretty smoothly. And then soon, it was lunchtime. I went down to the cafeteria by myself. I grabbed a simple turkey wrap and I studied the people around me, as I normally did, I saw a little girl and her father, she couldn't be no older than two, her father was a patient of mine, he was dying of heart failure. He was on the transplant list, and I hoped he would live that long, so he could see his little girl grow up, I knew what it was like not to have my father there when I was growing up, it was really hard, especially since I was a daddy's girl.

**_-Flashback-_ **

" _Are you sure she'll be fine with you?" I hear mama ask, as she was getting ready to leave, I think she was going to see her parents. I've heard them talk about an illness over there. Apparently, it's no place for a 3-year-old. After hugging mother goodbye, I went to hug father's leg._

_Papa chuckles and picks me up. "Carlie will be fine Margaret. You should be there for your parents right now. They may not be here later." He said. Mama nodded and kissed us both before getting into her carriage._

" _Alright Carlie, let's say we go visit grandfather for a while?" He asked._

" _Okay papa." I say. He puts me on the ground and takes my hand and we walk to grandfathers. Once there, a maid tried to take me to go play, but I stubbornly shake my head and hold on to my father. I hear grandfather sigh._

" _Alright Carlisle, just bring Caroline with us." He said. He goes into his library and papa and I follow. Papa sits in a couch and pulls me into his lap. Grandfather hands me a new dolly and I take it, thanking him, he smiles at me and he and father talk._

_I named the dolly Susan, and I told grandfather and papa this with a pretty serious face. We ended up having dinner at grandfather's, and not long after, I start to feel sleepy. I hear papa chuckle. "I'd better get Carlie home and cleaned up and off to bed. See you later father." He said._

_Grandfather nodded. "Goodnight Carlisle, goodnight Caroline" He said. Papa picks me up and carries me home, where I get a bath and then I get tucked into bed with Susan beside me. Father reads me a bedtime story and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Carlie." He said._

_"Night papa." I said before I fell asleep._


	3. Chapter Two

I sighed as my pager started going off and I was more alert when I saw who the page was for. The patient was Garrett Holden, the father of that little girl in the cafeteria. I ran (as humanly possible) down to Mr. Holden's room. He was flat lining. "Crap." I muttered, quickly getting to work.

"Grab a crash cart and page Dr. Stevens." I told an orderly who nodded and quickly left. Another nurse, Hannah, took over CPR as I got the crash cart paddles settled up. The crash paddles worked, but not for very long. Dr. Stevens soon came in and he took over.

He ordered an ultrasound machine to be brought in as he continued the CPR. The results showed a growing clogged artery. "This isn't something you see every day." Dr. Stevens murmured. "We won't have time to get him into an OR." He said. "We have to cut him open now!"

And that being said, we sedated him, and the doctor cut him open in attempt to try to fix the growing artery. No matter how good the intention, Dr. Steven's work was in vain, as when we least expected it, the artery blew, I guess would be the word for it and the closest ones to him basically got covered in blood, we were all in a stunned silence as Dr. Stevens called for time of death after the heart monitor flat lined.

There was blood everywhere. All over the walls, the floor, Dr. Stevens and all over us. I had never seen nothing like it, and while it was possible for a patient to bleed out, but I never knew that something like that could happen, but then again, anything was possible when it came to medicine and the human body.

He sighed as he pulled the sheet over the patient's head and told us all to go get cleaned up. Hannah and I walked solemnly to the locker room to the showers. With a sigh, I got my shampoo and soap out of my locker as well as a fresh change in scrubs. I went to one of the shower stalls and unchanged from the clothes that was covered in blood and stepped in under the water. I cleaned up, washed my hair and stepped out. I changed into a new pair of scrubs and discarded the old ones. I went back to my locker to check my phone and email.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and clipped my name badge back on my scrubs. The hardest part was still yet to come. Telling Mr. Holden's wife and family. Telling a family about the loss of a loved one wasn't a very good thing to go through, in fact, that was one of the toughest things about my job. Losing the patient was hard, but having to talk to their families was often heartbreaking.

I understood how hard it really was, not just because I had lost my parents, but I had lost my husband as well, William Lancaster, or as I'd always called him, Will. I didn't take his last name, not very many people knew that we were married, maybe a few close friends of mine, and Will's father. My grandfather had suspected something, but we had managed to keep it from him.

I had known Will since we were children, his father, Henry, and my father were best friends, and Henry tried to help find my father after he went missing to no avail, and Henry and his wife was always there for my mother and me for the years that followed until my mother's death, but they still had contact with me.

The reason why we never told anyone of our marriage, was because of Will's career. He was an officer for the King's Royal Navy in England. At that time, he was not to be married, so we kept that from the general public, and I kept my last name of Cullen. I preferred it that way, it was a way of hanging on to who I was, and where I came from. More importantly, it was a way of being close to my parents.

Will was ultimately killed during a war with the French, and one of his buddies, an officer higher up in rank than him, who knew of our relationship, came and told me what had happened, and that he was sorry. I was 18 years old, we had been married for two years, and then that next year, I was changed. That year was one of the hardest in my life, and his family and mine turned to each other for support, including his younger sisters, one of them, Davina, was now a vampire as well, I ran into her a couple years ago, we stayed in contact, and we made sure to make visits every couple months or so.

I tried to make this life of "eternal damnation," as Amelia referred to it as, the best I could, to help than to do more harm like I hear of these other blood-frenzy vampires who hunted humans. I asked some of my friends whom hunted humans why, and the answer they gave me wasn't very shocking at all. They told me that they believed that they were soulless monsters, so they needed to act like they were. However, sol vampires that I had come across, and of whom were now a part of my coven, they didn't see it that way. They saw it as a blessing in disguise, they could do good without hurting humans. Consuming human blood would actually poison us and could probably even kill us.

I didn't see it that way. I really believe that vampires do have souls. That heaven and hell were indeed real. We died in our human bodies, and we came back in our original bodies as humans, so why would we not have our souls? It didn't make sense to me, I suppose it was due to the way I was raised, the moral and values that my parents instilled in me. I was the daughter of a pastor, and I was a granddaughter of a pastor. So, I had beliefs that most other vampires didn't have.

I now knew what happened to my father that night. The way that I see it, my grandfather was right about vampires existing (the same couldn't be said about the witches), but he wasn't smart enough to actually find any. My father was. From what I managed to piece together, my father had been bitten by one of those vampires, and he stayed away, because he knew good and well what would happen if my grandfather had ever found out about what happened. He would've wanted my father dead, disown him even.

My grandfather wasn't really a very kind man, most pastors (with the exception of my father, and a few other pastors in the local area) back in my time weren't very nice, or helpful. He was a very strict father towards my own father when he was growing up, and was some years older than my grandmother. At least 20 years if I remembered correctly. John Cullen was known in the area as a man who was determined and judgmental. If he didn't like anyone, chances are, they did something to piss him off, whether it was intentional or not.

I knew about my father a few years after my change. Unless a vampire was living under a rock, then they knew all about the Cullen Clan in the Olympic Peninsula. I never tried to seek him out though. I don't really know why. I mean, I was only 6 years old, when he was changed, and he forced himself to keep away from the family. I was just a small child, and sure I did miss him—and my mom—everyday, but I mainly kept away because I was scared of what may happen. The other major reason was because I wasn't a 'normal' vampire, and it was just so strange.

Shaking my head, I sighed and shut my locker before heading back into work.


	4. Chapter Three

I walked home thinking about what my boss had told me, of course, I would need to talk this over with Amelia, and the rest of our coven. My coven consisted of 4 other Sol vampires beside Amelia and me. We also had Fiona and Elizabeth to visit us from time to time.

Elizabeth is a vampire hybrid, and between all of us, we managed to keep that a secret, I've met the Volturi before, once, but none since then, I had managed to talk them into not killing Fiona. I didn't change her, I mean, how could I? So she had a rough start by the time I found her, and the Volturi had also found her.

I could tell that Aro thought I looked familiar, but I didn't tell him that Carlisle was my biological father, and for whatever reason, I think he knew my intentions were good, and he let me take Fiona in and to teach her, neither of us have run into them again, mainly because I kept us so well hidden and I was able to blend in with the humans.

I could also tell that Aro was intrigued by me and my eyes, and really wondered what was up with that, but he quickly lost interest when he couldn't find anything out. And that was fine by me, to be honest, he kind of scared me a little bit, he was a really creepy guy.

The reason why he couldn't find anything out was because of Fiona's gift, she was able to shield me, so to speak, to prevent him from finding how just who and what I was.

Anyway, Elizabeth blended in well with the humans, and that came in handy with her, and no one had reported her, so we must've been doing something right with her. Fiona's mate—and Elizabeth's father—had been killed somehow, I didn't know for sure what had happened, and I don't even know if Fiona had known what happened, she just happened to see him burning into a pile of ash.

Amelia looked up, sprawled on the couch, as I walked into the house, noticing my face. "What's up?" She asked, eyeing me. The other four, Savannah, Aiken, Holden and Irene also looked at me.

"Um, my boss offered me a job transfer offer."

Amelia sat up, interested now. "Where at?"

"Fairbanks."

"Alaska?" Aiken looked intrigued.

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked at her, closing the door behind me. "And I'm thinking about taking it, you guys know how much I don't like my boss."

"Pfff, everyone knows how much you dislike that man." Holden muttered.

I rolled my eyes with the shake of my head. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to everyone first about it, because I don't want to move to a new country by myself. And think of it this way, Fairbanks would be a new adventure, and it still has some sun." Even if it didn't we still have installed certain lights wherever we moved and we would be fine.

Amelia thought about it for a moment. "That sounds good." She nodded. "Let's do it."

Holden nodded. "I would love to go hiking there."

Aiken and Irene nodded as well. "Sounds fun."

I gave a light smile. "Alright, I'll go and call my boss then."

I headed upstairs and changed out of my scrubs and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and let my hair down loose. I called my boss on my cell, and he told me that he would send the paperwork in, and I didn't have to go back into work anymore. I wondered if he was as anxious to get rid of me as I was to get out.

I walked by downstairs. "Well, that's it, my boss is moving up my paperwork."

"So, we're really moving?" Amelia had stood up by now. "How soon?"

I shrugged. "I won't know until the hospital in Fairbanks calls me." I said. "I think I'll call Fiona and let her know what's going on." Fiona actually used to be a part of my coven, along with Elizabeth and Nathaniel, Fiona's husband, but she took Elizabeth and moved on her own for a bit after Nathan's death a few years ago.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Carlie."

"Fiona. Listen, I thought that I would let you know that the coven and I are moving to Fairbanks, I got a job offer." I said. "In case you ever decided to pop in and give us a visit.

"Okay, thanks for letting us know." Fiona said. "I'll definitely think about doing so soon." She said. "Let me know when you guys get settled yeah?"

I gave a light smile, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, I will. We'd love to see you." I told my sister-in-law. Both she and Amelia were my closest friends, my best friends.

I hung up with her and went back downstairs.

"I heard about work." Aiken said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, it's still bittersweet though." Aiken was my cousin. My mom's sister's son to be precise. Growing up, Aiken and I never really saw each other much, except during family reunions. The very last time that I saw him, was my mother's funeral, he was 16, and was an apprentice. So imagine my surprise when I ran into him a few decades later. And learning that he was also a sol vampire like me.

But no matter how often my coven was together, I missed my husband. I missed my family. The one part of all of this, I would miss London. This is where I was born and this is where I was raised. My whole life happened here in this city. While I would miss this place, I was looking forward to this new adventure in our lives.


	5. Chapter Four

After a couple hours of sleep, I was all well rested up, I stared at the wall, not feeling exhausted anymore. So I got up and grabbed out a duffel bag. After talking to the coven, we came up with a plan. I didn't need to drive to Hampshire to check on my grandparent's old place, I was just there last week. The place was a bit bigger than what we had here. I owned the house we live in now, my old childhood house and my grandfather's house, as well as the church. And I made sure that they all stayed up kept too. Even when I was living elsewhere, I made sure to travel to London once a month to check in on things. These were some old buildings, so they were historic. I pretty much kept them the way they were, expect I added plumbing and electric through the years and made minor repairs.

I put some clothes in my bag and zipped it up, before getting out some other stuff. I pulled on a medium shaded pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt as well as some brown boots. I brushed out my curls and left them down.

We had decided that we would go online and start looking for houses so we could leave and make arrangements. My phone started ringing, so I crossed the room and picked it up off the charger.

Then I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Caroline Cullen?"

"This is she."

"Hi, my name is Abigail Lancaster, I'm the head of the hospital over here in Fairbanks, I understand that you have taken the test to be an NP." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I had taken the test. A NP—nurse practitioner – was a RN who had had additional training and education, and they could treat certain medical conditions without a direct supervision of a doctor.

"Would you be interested in the open position we have for that. We have a lack of ER doctors here." She said.

"Yes, I would." Back in London, you had to have the doctor to sign off on everything, but at times, it was very hard to find said doctors.

"Great! Can you meet with me at the end of the week?"

"Sure I can."

I listened to what else she had to say, I had basically gotten the job, as she had been looking for a long time, but I still had to go to the meeting to learn what was expected out of me.

"Guys!" I said as I went downstairs. "We all need to be packed by the end of the week, I'm expected for my meeting on Friday." I said, and it was Sunday now.


	6. Chapter Five

We were ready to leave on that Tuesday, just a couple days later. I really only packed the stuff I didn't want to leave behind, and left everything else there. The boxes were already at the shipping company, ready to be shipped later today. I was almost surprised we were ready in such little time, but we were all ready for a new start and to get out of London.

We ended up choosing Coach on the plane, as we had no preference on seating. It would take us about 16 and a half hours. Shouldn't be too bad, I hope.

We arrived at the airport a bit earlier to get our bags checked in and to get through customs and actually board our plane. We sat there on the runway for about half an hour before we took off about 4.

We finally landed in Fairbanks about 7 that morning, and the rental car I had called in for was waiting for us after we grabbed out bags from the baggage claim. We loaded up the bags and everyone piled in while Aiken called shotgun while I got in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"When's the meeting with the realtor?" Aiken asked as he buckled up. "10." I responded as I carefully pulled out of the drive. I had been to Alaska before. It was a beautiful state; it would be the first time I hadn't been back in a couple decades though.

I drove towards the hotel where I had made reservations and I parked and once we all were out in our bags, I went to check in, giving each person their keycards. I had reserved 3 rooms. One for Aiken and Holden, one for Irene and Savannah and then me and Amelia.

Once in the room, I dropped my bags on the floor and allowed myself to fall back on the pillows.

"Carlie?"

"Hm?" I mumbled as I hugged my pillow, wanting to take a short nap.

"Did the realtor have any properties in mind?" Amelia went over to turn on the heat. We weren't in London anymore.

"Yeah, a couple, she sent me pictures, but I think one of them is a really good listing. You'll see once it's time." I rolled over, my eyelids dropping a bit.

I woke up an hour later and gathered up the others once I received a text from the realtor. It was a remote property just outside the town that I thought would be perfect.

A woman was out waiting in the yard for us when we pulled up. "Dude, this place is huge." Amelia said, wide eyed as she looked around. The driveway and all was surrounded by woods, but most of the features, including the house was in a very large clearing.

"Mrs. Parker?" I walked over to the woman after I got out of the car. "I'm Carlie Cullen, we spoke over the phone?"

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

"You too." I gave her a smile.

"And this is my family, Akien, Savannah, Holden, Amelia and Irene."

"Nice to meet you all and welcome to Fairbanks."

"So, what's the details on this property?" Amelia asked.

"Well, the main house is 7 bed and 7 bath and it's 7,000 square feet and the property has 35 acres."

"Wow." Aiken whistled. "That's pretty large."

"You also have a garage with a built in workshop, 2 guest cabins, a barn and stables, this property previously had horses." She said. "Would you like the tour?"

"Yes please."

After seeing the property and all, and getting the okay from my coven on how they liked this place, I told the real estate agent that I would take the place.


End file.
